<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know Me by Kitexa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532549">You Know Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa'>Kitexa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Awkwardness, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Break Up, Trust Issues, lingering feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie spent a year successfully avoiding her ex. An impulsive decision brings them back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abbey Bominable/Heath Burns (mentioned), Andy Beast/Frankie Stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found this collecting dust on my ancient tumblr. It was written for a prompt but I thought I may as well share it here. It's a little awkward, but I've done my best to clean it up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie wasn’t ordinarily a ghoul to act on instinct.</p><p>Okay, that wasn’t entirely true–she’d reacted instinctively several times throughout her short life, usually when things were down to the wire and her friends’ unlives on the line. That, however, was entirely different. This, well…this stretched just beyond her comfort zone, and if she thought too hard about it, she knew she’d just <em>die</em>. As well as a monster could die. Which wasn’t very likely. </p><p>It was shortly after she and her friends resurfaced from Scarrier Reef, and things had, for the most part, returned to normal. What differences there were stuck for the better: Toralei seemed to turn over a new claw (as the saying went) and while she still threw quips their way, they weren’t backed by the same vehemence. Lagoona, too, seemed more at home with herself, although she hadn’t quite found her way back on stage. That was okay, Frankie thought: everyone came into themselves at their own place (look at her! She didn’t fall apart nearly as often as she used to.) Yes, the boo school year looked promising, all around…except for one small (and private) complication.</p><p>Now that school had started again, she found herself thinking more and more about her ex-boyfriend. She hated the term, it struck her stitched-together heart like a stake, but it was what it was and pretending anything less wouldn’t help. </p><p>Frankie didn’t normally address romance with the same cling-to enthusiasm as some of her ghoulfriends–she hadn’t been “alive” too long, after all. Besides, she knew romance wasn’t the end-all-be all: Clawdeen got along just fine as a single ghoul and Frankie admired her for that. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help thinking. Over the summer, it seemed that her other friends had entered a new stage in their relationships: something more serious, grounded and quite frankly, mature. She was over the moon for them, of course, but in her joy a prodding question floated forward: <em>what about me? </em></p><p>She didn’t want to be alone, forever. <em>Now Frankie</em>, she heard her father’s voice, <em>forever’s a long way off. You’ve more than enough time for boys</em>.  But she’d had a boy, several boys, and each one of those relationships ended in smoke. <em>Except one</em>, she remembered thinking, and therein lay the bulk of her problem. Andy had been different than the other mansters. He was kind, funny of course, but strong and protective as well…<em>and</em> new to the world just like she had been. He understood her enthusiasm and appreciated it (calling it cute more than once.) She sympathized with his apprehensions, encouraged and found them endearing. It was like…searching for a piece of herself–a piece that couldn’t up and wander off on its own–she hadn’t realized she’d been missing. If she just knew for certain that he liked her <em>for her, </em>they’d still be together. </p><p>Frankie hadn’t forgotten the stories he’d told her: they went hand in hand with her first meeting. She also remembered the statue–one eye green, one eye blue. A friend from years and years long past, who looked so much like her it was scary—and not in a good way. She’d asked Andy once, point-blank, who it was he saw in her face. Waited with tears in her own mismatched eyes. When he hadn’t been able to answer with certainty, she’d done the mature thing and broken them off…and then spent the next year avoiding him. Not the best solution, it just…hurt. It hurt a lot. So why she’d thrown her arms around him now and smashed a kiss between them, she was still trying to figure out.  </p><p>Even with her eyes closed, she knew his own were wide open. If she looked into them, she’d blush and lose her resolve and there was no way Frankie Stein planned to embarrass herself, today. She’d only run at him because they’d <em>just </em>rebuilt the school: Bloodgood couldn’t afford additional repairs so soon. Considering what usually followed Andy’s quick-to-ignite-nerves, destruction was a pretty likely outcome.</p><p> Frankie had spotted Andy on her way to class: he was obviously having a bad day (why? She remembered asking herself, before remembering, too, they weren’t dating anymore and that wasn’t her business.) When some boo students–brash and crude and evidently inconsiderate–ran past him, she found herself looking up. His notebooks and schedules toppled to the floor: he grumbled an old word she didn’t recognize, stooping to pick them up. For a moment, she considered going over there, but stopped herself just as suddenly. <em>No</em>, she thought, <em>you closed that door, you can’t open it again.</em></p><p>Timing or fate or the universe–whichever it was–had other plans. After gathering his belongings Andy turned to head down the opposite hallway. He would’ve made it, too, if Heath hadn’t burst in, bragging loudly to Manny about…something (she’d gotten good at tuning Heath out.) Some monsters, however, were not so great at it. Nor was Heath at cluing into when he wasn’t wanted. </p><p>“Hey, Andy!” He hollered, wearing a killer-grin. Andy paused. He turned, and though Frankie managed to avoid eye contact she could clearly tell he didn’t want to be bothered. He even said so.</p><p>“Not right now, Heath.”</p><p>“Aw, come on, it’ll just take a second–” The conversation continued very much in this matter, until, Frankie realized, Andy’s annoyance shifted into anger. </p><p>“Uh, Heath?” Manny asked, wariness in his voice. Heath kept going a moment, then paused and looked over at the minotaur.</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“I uh, I think maybe we should leave Andy alone…”</p><p>Enter Frankie Stein. They were all staring at her now: she felt their eyes behind her head as she finally stepped back. </p><p>“Sorry about that,” she said, followed by nervous laughter. "You know how it is, sometimes my limbs just act of their own accord.”</p><p>She turned around hastily, bright red and smiling like the idiot she embodied in the moment. To say Manny looked uncomfortable was an understatement. Heath looked bewildered. </p><p>“Uh,” he said. “That’s…fine?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Manny echoed, and said no more. Frankie took the opportunity.</p><p>“Good,” she said. “I’m glad we cleared that up.” Inside, mind and heart were racing. She wondered if it were possible for the organ itself to come loose, and what she’d do if that happened.<em> I should ask dad</em>, she thought, and would if she didn’t die (again) of embarrassment right here and now.</p><p>“Don’t–don’t you guys have somewhere to be?” She asked and surprised herself by how level she kept her voice.</p><p>“Huh?” Heath frowned. “I don’t…think so…?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Frankie challenged. “I thought I heard Abby say something about the Creepateria at noon. You know how punctual she is.”</p><p>Heath’s face nearly froze over. “Ah! You’re right. Geez I gotta go, thanks Frankie!” </p><p><em>You’re welcome</em>, she thought. It wasn’t entirely sincere. Manny, thankfully, left of his own accord; always uncomfortable with one-on-one confrontation. Andy was there too, of course but that wasn’t the point. They hadn’t spoken, yet.</p><p>“…so…” She said finally. Her bolts sparked and crackled beside her neck. Her heart still thumped in her ears. </p><p>“…so,” said Andy. Silence. </p><p><em>Oh my ghoul, what was I thinking, </em><em>Frankie thought</em><em>.  </em>She must not have been. Not clearly, anyway. She’d just…what had she wanted, exactly? “Andy–”</p><p>“Frankie–”More silence. </p><p>“…you first,” Frankie said, turning around. Oh, it was hard to look at that face up close. That face, drawn up in confused concern (is it concern?) Those eyes–fierce and gentle all at once (and definitely a little uncomfortable) His voice hurt the most, dropping from his mouth like a frightened creature, uncertain if it entered safe grounds. </p><p>“…you didn’t have to do that,” he murmured. “I’m not as…unstable as I used to be.” </p><p>“I know,” Frankie replied. She looked away, bit her lip, then met his eyes, again. “I just…” </p><p>She just what? Didn’t want to impose further refurbishments on Bloodgood? Was that all, really? </p><p>Frankie sighed. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“…It’s okay. Honestly…” Andy paused again. He shifted his school things to one arm. With the other, he scratched his head. “I needed to get out of my head.” </p><p>He offered her a small smile. She found herself returning it. </p><p>“I could tell. That isn’t why I…kissed you,” Frankie clarified, color returning to her cheeks. “I guess I–”</p><p>“–you know me.” Andy finished, and it was the truth. She did. </p><p>They looked at each other for some time, awkward barbs floating around them, threatening to land should someone speak out of turn. Finally, Andy decided to risk it. </p><p>“I missed you,” he said. Frankie felt her heart tighten.</p><p>“I missed you, too. But Andy, I can’t…” She shook her head. “You know why we broke up. I can’t be your second choice.”</p><p>“You’re not my–” he cut himself off with a slight huff. Frankie’s aching heart wept further. </p><p>“…I need to get to class,” she said finally. She tried to smile again: her eyes told a different story. A sadder one. <em>Say something. Tell him you still care, tell him you want him back, don’t leave it like this!</em></p><p>“Andy–”</p><p>“It’s okay, Frankie,” Andy said. His shoulders sagged. So did his expression. “I get it. You don’t trust me, so we can’t move forward.” </p><p>“It’s not–” but it was. It was exactly that. Frankie stepped back. Her gaze fell, pain glittering in her mismatched eyes. “I wish there were an easy way past this. I…” <em>I still care about you. I still want to be with you.</em> She heard him shuffle forward.</p><p>“What do I have to do?” He asked. “Tell me. I can’t keep doing this.” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Frankie confessed. Finally, she raised her head. If her heart weren’t already broken, looking into those pained, pleading eyes of his would’ve done it. <em>What did he have to do</em>, she asked herself. She knew the answer, but it was more than that, wasn’t it…more than a simple yes and no question. She didn’t trust him, not that way, not the way she used to. <em>I want to, though.</em> <em>More than anything.</em></p><p>“I want to trust you,” she said aloud, soft, uncertain, as though it weren’t a thing to be said in the open. </p><p>“So tell me how,” Andy said again. He made to reach for her, perhaps take her hand, but caught himself and withdrew. She stopped him halfway, grabbing his wrist.</p><p>“Frankie?”</p><p>“I…I don’t know,” said Frankie again. Before Andy could react, she continued. “Can we just…take it slow, for now? Please? I…I need time to think.”</p><p>“…sure. Yeah. Slow. I can do that…” He didn’t sound convinced. He didn’t protest, either. That was a start. Frankie let him go, tucking her hand behind her back. </p><p>“Thank you.” She said, and this time when she smiled, it came close to sincere. </p><p>“I really need to get to class, now. Clawculous test.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Andy said, and like Frankie, it seemed more sincere. “Good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Another pause, somewhere between the past and the future. </p><p>“I’ll see you?” Andy asked finally. Frankie stopped, one foot behind her, ready to turn around. Her chest still hurt, but it was with a new and tentative hope that she gave him her answer.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll see you, Andy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>